Tears of a Man
by LovelettersFib
Summary: While walking home, Tatsuki discovers Ichigo, sulking.


**OneShot: Tears of a Man **

**Disclaimer: ** Sadly, I don't own Bleach. But I love a lot of the characters, as if they were my own creations.

**Characters/Pairing: **Ichigo+Tatsuki

**Rating: **T, at most.

**Other: **In the show, Ichigo's feelings aren't revealed. It's obvious that he cares for Rukia, but that doesn't necessarily mean he loves her. And I think poor Orihime will weep about her one-sided love, sooner or later. Ichigo was also best friends with Tatsuki, and best friends of the opposite genders almost always get feelings for each other, sooner or later.

Sighing in despair, he punched the wall before him. Ichigo wasn't pleased with himself. No. Scratch that. He was _frustrated_ with himself. He had a darker side now. He had that Hollow inside of him, waiting for the right moment to "return". Why was he this way?

He leaned against the brick wall and slowly slid down onto his behind. His head hung in depression. Everything changed. The nostalgia was killing him. He longed for things to be the way they were. But he knew he went too far and nothing could change… Sooner or later, he knew he would meet with Death. And that time, maybe he wouldn't be able to escape it.

Tatsuki walked along the road home, dragging her feet and kicking the occasional stone that appealed to her eyes. The tomboyish girl didn't really care, anymore. Wake up; go to school, return from school. The process repeated itself, over and over again. But then again, nothing was really normal since Ichigo changed. Almost everyone around her had evolved in some way. Even naïve Orihime changed in some way. Why couldn't things just STAY the same for a second? She mumbled to herself and kicked another rock.

Tatsuki ambled along the street. She wasn't exactly in a hurry. Not even bothering to look up, she bumped into something…or someone. She fell down, eyes closed. "Watch where you're go-," She stopped as she looked up. "I…Ichigo…" She whispered.

Ichigo was irritated, now. Tatsuki was one of the last people he wished to see, today. He grumbled and turned around, heading home. He knew he would be called for his Shinigami duties, sooner or later. From taking out his frustration on the rough brick wall, he had hurt himself. Drops of blood rolled down his clenched fist and splattered on the dusty ground, almost silently.

Tatsuki pushed herself up and glared at the back of his head. "HEY. HEY!" She shouted. She rushed towards the orange-haired teen and pulled at his arm. "Jerk. Apologize and go." She demanded, with her lips shut together in a frown. He didn't even glance at her. "Leave me alone, Tatsuki. Get the hell away from here. Go home." He said, curtly. Tatsuki's dark eyes glinted with anger. "I don't have to get the hell away from you. Tell me what's wrong. Why are you always trying to hide everything from everyone!" She yelled, frustrated. They used to be so close… But the years went by and they became further apart.

Ichigo gently pushed her away, continuing to walk without a response. Why was she so nosy? He knew it was her way of caring, but he just couldn't tolerate her, at times. Well…maybe he admired her when they were 4. She had defeated him in the karate match. And with that encouraging smile from his mother, he had defeated Tatsuki, later. Then…his mother had passed away.

Ichigo felt like breaking down. He couldn't take this. He couldn't take this pressure, anymore. Tatsuki was angry, now. She was fuming. "ICH-," She shouted, stopped midway. He had turned around, blood still dripping from his fist, which was now relaxed. His eyes were filled with something beyond anger, frustration, and hurt. It was…sadness… Tatsuki's eyebrows were raised in surprise. Ichigo…he had never looked this way, before. He was so strong. After his mother passed away, he didn't cry… Not a sound, not a tear. Her raised fist slowly lowered itself. "Ichigo… What's wrong with you?" She whispered, audibly.

Ichigo pulled Tatsuki to him. His arms wrapped around her, pressing her tightly against him. He squeezed her like he would never let go. Tatsuki was caught by surprise. She gasped as she felt her lungs screaming silently for air. "ICHIGO! You're…hurting…me!" She breathed. His grip loosened. His blood was on her gray jacket. Tatsuki felt something she had never felt since Ichigo's mother passed away. She felt sympathy. His head seemed to droop and he relaxed, arms falling to his side. His chin rested on the top of her head. She felt wet drops of tears falling on her black, boyish hair. She slowly wrapped her arms around him, supporting him.

"Ichigo…you don't have to keep everything inside."

"…"

"No. _Don't _keep everything inside. Confide in someone. Confide in me, if you have to."

"…"

"Speak, you jerk!"

"…Tatsuki…"

"What?"

"…Everything went wrong, ever since my mom died. Everything…everything…"

Ichigo's voice died as he finished his sentence. He couldn't help it. He couldn't hold it in, any longer. He sobbed, drops of his misery falling down at a faster pace onto Tatsuki's hair.

She just stayed silent. She wasn't very motherly and she knew she would never be good at this stuff. She gently pat Ichigo's back. "It's…it's okay. Just move on. Things will get better, sooner or later." She assured.

Ichigo and Tatsuki stood there. Tatsuki supported Ichigo and made a feeble attempt to comfort him, while Ichigo wept his almost inaudible tears.

But Tatsuki realized something. Men _do_ cry. These were the tears of a man.


End file.
